1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a production method for mushroom beta-glucan, and more particularly to the production method for mushroom mycelium and fruit-body metabolites products thereof, wherein the production method can effectively increase the amount and yield of mushroom beta-glucan, and widely applied in the fields of food, biotechnology, cultivation and medical development.
2. Description of Related Arts
Mushrooms are one of the most popular types of fungi, which are known to function without photosynthesis. Major nutrition types of fungi include saprophytic, adnascent and symbiotic. The mycelium bodies receive nutrients from soil or dead wood, and then congregate to form a fruit-body and generate spores for the purpose of reproduction.
Based on the features of mushroom growth, the cultivation methods can be roughly divided into four categories: (1) wood cultivation, products like tree mushrooms and mushrooms; (2) plastic-bag cultivation, products like lingzhi, tree mushrooms, mushrooms and Pleurotus eryngii; (3) auto-mechanical thermal control cultivation, products like Flammulina velutipes, Agrocybe cylindracea and Hericium erinaceus; (4) soil method, products like Agaricus bisporus and Volvariella volvacea. 
There are various mushroom cultivation technologies for different kinds of mushrooms. Key factors such as temperature, humidity, light source and culture medium directly affect the growth of the mushrooms. During cultivation, mix fungus or insects may impede the growth of mushrooms. In addition, the stability of the mushroom strain is important because mushrooms are known to have mutations, so it is important to preserve the mushroom strains well and handle them with care.
In agriculture, mushroom fruit bodies are cultivated in plastic bags (plastic-bag cultivation). However, industrial pollution becomes more serious that causes too much heavy metal and chemicals left in the soil and water resources, such that the cultivating medium such as wood and soil is likely to be contaminated. Heavy metals are easy to be accumulated in mushrooms, so the source of cultivating medium has to be strictly screened.